


Fried Food and Sugar

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harrisco Fest 2018, Holding Hands, M/M, everything is fried, state fairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “You wantmoreto eat?” Harry asked. He was feeling a little sick from the fried food and sugar, and all he’d had so far was a funnel cake. “How do you even have room for more?”





	Fried Food and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for heckyeahharrisco‘s Harrisco Fest 2018! I saw the prompts cotton candy and hand holding decided that meant state fair fic lol

“I want a cotton candy.”

Harry frowned at Cisco, who still had a little bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth — which Harry would staunchly deny wanting to lick off, they were in public after all — from the fried candy bar he’d just eaten. Which had been after the fried peanut butter and jelly sandwich and fried macaroni and cheese balls. And the chicken fried bacon, because he certainly couldn’t forget about that.

“You want _more_ to eat?” Harry asked. He was feeling a little sick from the fried food and sugar, and all he’d had so far was a funnel cake. “How do you even have room for more?”

Cisco shrugged, looking supremely unconcerned by the way their arteries were probably clogging just from walking past all the food booths. “It’s the state fair, it’s all about eating as much as humanly possible before you throw up.”

Harry could feel a headache coming on, because that was really not the end of the day he’d been hoping for. He wanted to say that Cisco was joking, but after the incident at the bar with the jello shots, he couldn’t be sure. He’d learned to expect just about anything from Cisco by now.

“Aw, don’t look so grumpy,” Cisco said, and Harry could hear the grin in his voice. “I promise the cotton candy is the last thing. And I promise I won’t puke.”

Harry opened his mouth to say very firmly that that wasn’t something that Cisco was capable of promising, but his mouth shut with a click when Cisco reached out and took his hand. His mind seemed to short out a little when he realized he and Cisco were holding hands out in public. They’d been together for months now, but other than Team Flash, no one knew. Now, everyone they passed would.

“Fine, one cotton candy,” Harry said, slumping a little even as he tightened his hand around Cisco’s. In return, Cisco grinned, so bright it made Harry’s heart beat faster.

They stopped at a stall and Cisco pointed at the biggest bag of cotton candy Harry had ever seen. “I want that one.”

Harry groaned. Of course he did.


End file.
